1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to clocks, and more particularly to a universal world clock which depicts accurate universal standard and adjusted time for every time zone throughout the world using a geographically correct map.
2. Description of the Background Art
World clocks heretofore developed have attempted to depict geographically complex time zones to provide accurate readings of time throughout the world. While many of these devices correlate time of day and day/night characteristics by using world maps, some devices present only a crude approximation of either adopted time or universal standard time. Others attempt to depict correct standard or adopted time, but do so by repositioning the true geographical location of a place on the map to an adopted time zone. Still, others rotate the map so that the user never has a fixed point of reference for his own time zone. This distorts the normal concept of time and space, and renders these devices inaccurate.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,342 issued to Willis on Nov. 17, 1931, discloses a chronological device which has a time dial marked with the 24 hours of day or night, made to revolve by hand or mechanically around the dial of a clock. The time dial is shaded with light and dark sections to denote the hours of day and night, and is such that, for example, when it is noon at any place, if noon on the dial is turned to that place, the exact standard or adopted time at that moment shall be indicated by the dial in all places in the world. Extending outward from the center of the dial are radiating lines of meridian, not showing geographical positions, but standard or adopted time. Superimposed upon the apparatus is a fixed position south-pole polar projection map of sorts, which groups the location of places throughout the world according to their corresponding time meridian, generally according to continents. The device disclosed therein, however, does not show the proper position of the places on the map, therefore rendering the device inaccurate. Nor can the device disclosed therein indicate changes in local time. Additionally, the user must "hunt" on the map to find his particular location and time zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,789 issued to Heath on Mar. 5, 1985, discloses a clock for estimating the time for effectively all countries and time zones of the world, the hour hand of the clock being in the form of a disk that rotates once every 24 hours against a 24 hour scale. Projected on the disk is a map of the world centered on the South Pole with the majority of the time zones positioned in accurate longitude but adjusted latitude around the periphery of the disk. The clock also includes indicators for each time zone to provide visual indication of the time, and a minutes and second hand for more exact time readings. However, the device disclosed therein does not accurately display the latitude of the countries depicted, provide coordinates of the geographical locations, or provide full map-time zone indicators necessary for accurate portrayal of time and location. And, because the map rotates, the user is inconvenienced from having to relocate his time zone to determine the correct time at any moment.
Other devices show generally the time in any time zone in the world as well as locally by placing map segments on the hands of the dial or by having the hands of the dial point to particular names of locations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,915 issued to Pawl on Jun. 4, 1963, discloses various forms of a universal timepiece which will tell, at a glance, the time in any other time zone in the world as well as locally, by generally placing map segments on the hands of the dial. U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,826 issued to Tellier on Feb. 7, 1950, discloses a world clock in which the hands point to names of geographical locations placed through the dial. U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,645 issued to Kim on Oct. 9, 1973, discloses an hour dial shaped into twelve equal sectors with stickers provided with the names of cities in other time zones of the world placed in the sectors. U.S. Pat. No. 693,814 issued to Davis on Feb. 18, 1902, discloses a geographical clock with a hand which points to the names of selected cities positioned around the dial. U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,825 issued to Kirkwood on Nov. 3, 1959, discloses a geographical timepiece of the type where selected cities are positioned around the dial for determination of the time in that city. U.S. Pat. No. 536,504 issued to Arriaga on Mar. 26, 1895, discloses a clock with moveable map portions to show time changes throughout the world.
None of the devices or solutions to timekeeping disclosed in the foregoing patents, however, provide for accurate geographical maps superimposed upon the clock mechanism, retain correct placement of countries relative to the user, or place the user in a fixed position to permit time to flow past the user as in the present invention. The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.